Góra i Żmija
Góra i Żmija (ang. The Mountain and the Viper) – ósmy odcinek czwartego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 1 czerwca 2014 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 2 czerwca 2014 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Ygritte ukrywa Goździk. Na Mole’s Town napadają dzicy dowodzeni przez Tormunda. Masakrują mieszkańców wioski, zabijając wszystkich napotkanych ludzi. Goździk i jej dziecko ocaleli dzięki Ygritte. Sam Tarly jest załamany, gdyż uważa, że przez niego Goździk zginęła wraz z innymi, gdyż to on nalegał, by dziewczyna osiedliła się w Mole’s Town. Przyjaciele pocieszają go, że Goździk jest zaradna i mogła się ukryć przed atakiem. Jon Snow uważa, że po ataku na osadę to Nocna Straż będzie kolejnym celem dzikich. mały|Missandei podczas mycia. Missandei zauważa, że jeden z Nieskalanych, Szary Robak, interesuje się nią. Dzieli się swymi podejrzeniami z Daenerys. Szary Robak przeprasza dziewczynę za swoje zachowanie, ale Missandei uważa, że nie uczynił nic, za co powinien przeprosić. mały|Theon rozmawia z żelaznymi ludźmi. Ramsay przebiera Theona w zbroję Greyjoyów i nakazuje mu zdobyć Fosę Cailin, bronioną przez żelaznych ludzi. Theon przekazuje dowódcy garnizonu propozycję Ramsaya. Mają otworzyć bramy i poddać Fosę Cailin, a w zamian Ramsay potraktuje ich równie sprawiedliwie, jak Theona i pozwoli im powrócić do domu. Dowodzący obroną Kenning nie chce się zgodzić na propozycję Ramsaya i nie wierzy w to, że emisariusz faktycznie jest Theonem Greyjoyem, ale jeden z jego własnych ludzi wbija mu w głowę toporek. Ramsay nie zamierzał dotrzymać słowa, obrońcy Fosy Cailin zostali przez niego zabici i zgodnie z tradycją rodu Bolton obdarci ze skóry. Zdobytą chorągiew Greyjoyów Ramsay Snow przekazuje ojcu. Dowiaduje się, że Roose Bolton został namiestnikiem Północy, a on sam na mocy królewskiego zapisu nosić będzie od teraz nazwisko Bolton. Boltonowie wraz ze swoją armią zmierzają do Winterfell. mały|Sansa po zeznaniach. Do Orlego Gniazda przybywają przedstawiciele najważniejszych rodów Doliny. Littlefinger przekonuje ich, że Lysa Arryn popełniła samobójstwo. Lordowie chcą wysłuchać zeznań Sansy, którą Littlefinger przedstawia jako swoją siostrzenicę, Alayne. Dziewczyna stwierdza, że musi powiedzieć prawdę i przyznaje, że jej prawdziwe nazwisko, to Sansa Stark. Przypomina lordowi Royce, że poznali się, gdy odwiedzał Winterfell. Na prośbę zebranych Sansa opowiedziała – nieco naginając fakty – w jakich okolicznościach zginęła Lysa i ze łzami w oczach zeznała na korzyść Petyra Baelisha. Lordowie przyjmują wersję wydarzeń Petyra. Zgadzają się również z jego sugestią, by mały Robin Arryn zaczął uczyć się konnej jazdy, walki mieczem. mały|Królewski dokument. Młody chłopak podaje ser Barristanowi dokument z pieczęcią królewskiego namiestnika. W środku znajduje się podpisane jeszcze przez Roberta Baratheona ułaskawienie dla Joraha Mormonta. Selmy doskonale wie, że Jorah szpiegował Daenerys, przekazuje więc rycerzowi tę informację i odchodzi, zabierając ze sobą ułaskawienie. Dany dowiaduje się o wszystkim. Nie chce słuchać tłumaczeń ani błagań Joraha i skazuje go na wygnanie. mały|Ogar i Arya. Arya z Sandorem zmierzają do bram wiodących do Doliny Arrynów. Dziewczynka rozmawia z Ogarem o śmierci Joffreya. Zapewnia, że zabijanie sprawia jej przyjemność i żałuje, że nie była obecna przy śmierci Joffreya. Sandor przedstawia siebie i swoją towarzyszkę strażnikom u Krwawej Bramy i dowiaduje się, że Lysa Arryn zmarła trzy dni temu. Arya zaczyna się śmiać. Tyrion oczekuje w swojej celi na rozpoczęcie próby walki. Jest z nim Jaime, który przyniósł wino i w miarę możliwości uspokaja swego brata. Bracia rozmawiają o kuzynie Orsonie, którego jedyną pasją było zabijanie robaków. Dźwięk dzwonów zapowiada, że naszedł czas pojedynku Góry i Żmii. mały|Oberyn na chwilę przed śmiercią. Oberyn Martell walczy znakomicie, jednocześnie domagając się, by Gregor Clegane wyznał, iż przed laty zgwałcił i zamordował Elię Martell oraz zabił jej dzieci. Gregor łamie mu pierwszą włócznię, ale to Czerwona Żmija poważnie rani swego przeciwnika. Nie kończy pojedynku, tylko domaga się przyznania do winy i wskazania osoby, która wydała mu rozkazy zamordowania księżniczki z Dorne. Gregor Clegane, mimo iż ciężko ranny, korzysta z nieuwagi Oberyna. Łapie go za nogę, przewraca i gołymi rękoma roztrzaskuje mu głowę. Tyrion Lannister przegrywa próbę walki i zostaje skazany na śmierć. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Kegs * Jack Bulwer * Mully * Ralf Kenning * Adrack Humble * Lord Yohn Royce * Lady Anya Waynwood * Ser Vance Corbray * Ser Daemon Sand Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako królowa Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen jako lord Petyr Baelish * Charles Dance jako lord Tywin Lannister * Alfie Allen jako Theon Greyjoy * John Bradley-West jako Samwell Tarly * Sophie Turner jako Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako lady Arya Stark * Rose Leslie jako Ygritte * Kristofer Hivju jako Tormund * Hannah Murray jako Goździk * Iwan Rheon jako Ramsay Bolton * Conleth Hill jako lord Varys * Rory McCann jako Sandor Clegane * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont Gościnnie * Pedro Pascal jako książę Oberyn Martell * Indira Varma jako Ellaria Sand * Michael McElhatton jako lord Roose Bolton * Ian McElhinney jako ser Barristan Selmy * Julian Glover jako Wielki Maester Pycelle * Roger Ashton-Griffiths jako lord Mace Tyrell * Yuri Kolokolnikov jako Styr * Jacob Anderson jako Szary Robak * Nathalie Emmanuel jako Missandei * Mark Stanley jako Grenn * Ben Crompton jako Eddison Tollett * Josef Altin jako Pypar * Paola Dionisotti jako lady Anya Waynwood * Rupert Vansittart jako lord Yohn Royce * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson jako ser Gregor Clegane * Grahame Fox jako Ralf Kenning * Lino Facioli jako lord Robert Arryn * Lois Winstone jako prostytutka z Mole’s Town * Jody Halse jako Adrack Humble * Alisdair Simpson jako ser Donnel Waynwood * Richard Doubleday jako ser Vance Corbray * Lu Corfield jako dama z Mole’s Town * Tim Landers jako Kegs * Cormac McDonagh jako Jack Bulwer * Andy Moore jako Mully * Samuel Paul Small jako Mały Ptaszek Adnotacje * 18 z 26 członków obsady czwartego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Carice van Houten (Melisandre), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Stephen Dillane (Stannis Baratheon), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne z Tarthu), Jerome Flynn (Bronn) i Sibel Kekilli (Shae) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Różnice między serialem a książką * Według oficjalnej wersji Lysa Arryn nie popełniła samobójstwa, a została zamordowana przez minstrela Marilliona, zakochanego w niej i zazdrosnego o Baelisha. Sansa Stark została przedstawiona lordom jako bękarcia córka Littlefingera, a przed lordami zeznawał Marillion. Od ucieczki Sansy z Królewskiej Przystani nikt – poza Littlefingerem – nie zna miejsca jej pobytu. * Arya i Sandor nie dotarli w pobliże Krwawej Bramy ani w okolice Orlego Gniazda. Ich drogi rozeszły się długo przed śmiercią Lysy Arryn. Sandor nigdy nie powiedział nikomu, że towarzyszy mu Arya Stark. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 4 de:Der Berg und die Viper (Episode) en:The Mountain and the Viper es:La Montaña y la Víbora fr:La Montagne et la Vipère it:La Vipera e la Montagna ja:シーズン4第8話「山と毒蛇」 pt-br:A Montanha e a Víbora ro:Muntele și Vipera ru:Гора и Змей zh:TV:第四季第八集